


Принципы правильности

by frankmcewan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rating: PG13, Skinny!Steve, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 02:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4688567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frankmcewan/pseuds/frankmcewan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>вещица с третьего тура феста.<br/>"Главный принцип правильности бытия в том, чтобы быть правильным. Вот, например, Стив Роджерс. Стив правильный, во всех отношениях."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Принципы правильности

Главный принцип правильности бытия в том, чтобы быть правильным. Вот, например, Стив Роджерс. Стив правильный, во всех отношениях.

Стиву семнадцать лет, он думает о будущем, не курит, у него вообще нет дурных привычек. У Стива всегда идеально выглажены брюки, хоть он и растет без матери. Пожалуй, единственная «неправильность» Стива в том, что он растет без родителей и живет у друга. Но разве юноша виноват в том, что мать умерла два года назад, а отец ушел, еще когда Стиву было семь? Ну, а что ж с того, что он живет у друга? У них раздельные кровати, все в рамках приличий.

Стиву семнадцать лет, он хорошо рисует и собирается поступать в Художественную Академию. Стив болеет астмой, он слаб физически. Но Стив правильный, потому что правильно думает. Взрослые души не чают в Роджерсе, ведь он такой правильный, в его-то возрасте. Он такой молодец, думают взрослые, у него, должно быть, отбоя нет от девушек, считают они.

Взгляните на Стива. Голова больше туловища, тонкие руки, худые ноги, весь Стив — мешок костей, затянутый в кожу. Запавшие глаза с вечными синяками от недосыпа, лихорадочно-алые щеки. Посмотрите на него. Стив — ходячая болезнь. Стив неприятен девушкам. Он, кажется, неприятен всем вокруг, кроме одного единственного человека.

Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Взгляните на Баки, на этого франтоватого молодого человека. Почти лондонский денди, будь он одет получше, да имей за душой чуть больше, чем гроши, которые зарабатывает на случайных халтурах. Баки тоже правильный, но не так, как Стив. То есть, он правильный, но по-другому.

Баки тоже семнадцать лет, он популярен среди девушек, заботится о своем лучшем друге почти-что-уже-младшем-брате Стиве Роджерсе и имеет высокие моральные установки, о которых знает только Стив. Потому что, постойте, это же Баки — любимец девушек, улыбчивый парень, везде свой. Здесь не до моральных принципов и разговоров о высоком, о самопожертвовании. Здесь нужно включать свое обаяние, очарование, харизму и блистательную улыбку, которая сводит с ума женщин любого возраста практически без исключений. И иногда не только женщин, бывали прецеденты.

Баки семнадцать лет, он делит квартиру со своим лучшим другом, изредка подрабатывает грузчиком, чтобы заработать хоть сколько-нибудь больше скудной стипендии. Девушки - дело хорошее, но требуют денег. Баки семнадцать лет, он иногда курит и никогда не напивается.

Никогда, до определенного дня.

*  
Стив сидит на кухне и рисует. Баки вернется поздно вечером - у него свидание. Стив тяжело вздыхает, и здесь мы узнаем о том, что он — правильный Стиви — вовсе не такой, каким мы себе его изображаем. Что делает человека правильным? Отглаженные стрелки на брюках или отсутствие грязных мыслей и секретов? 

Стив тяжело вздыхает и думает, что и сам был бы не прочь сходить с Баки в кино. Карандаш медленно ползет по бумаге, а Стив думает о том, что надо бы приготовить ужин - Баки всегда возвращается голодным. Барнс возвращается голодный и разгоряченный, полный новых ощущений и эмоций, незнакомых Стиву. Он приходит, падает на стул в кухне и ждет, пока Стив положит ему в тарелку макароны, посыпанные сыром и зеленью, или тарелку с картофелем и хорошей отбивной, и, захлебываясь словами, рассказывает, какое красивое сегодня было платье у Клары, и как она мило смеялась, а потом Клара покрепче сжала его руку, и тогда Баки приобнял ее со спины. У Клары очень красивая спина, Клара вообще очень красивая: стройная, с правильной осанкой, у нее тонкие черты лица и темно-карие глаза. У Клары мягкий бархатистый голос, она всегда говорит почти полушепотом. Клара очень милая, у нее полные чувственные губы, и сегодня на прощание она поцеловала Баки, по-настоящему, в губы, и это на первом свидании! У поцелуя был кислый вкус дешевого лимонада.

Стив слушает, готовит ужин и периодически шмыгает носом. У него всегда так: или нос заложен, или горло першит, или хромает на одну ногу — подвернул вчера на лестнице, или больно дышать, после того, как его отметелили на заднем дворе школы.

Баки это замечает, он бросается помогать, прикладывать сырое мясо к синякам, перевязывать растяжения, пичкать Стива горячим молоком. Баки не знает, что у Стива от его прикосновений мурашки по коже и тянет где-то в позвоночнике.

Баки не знает, что Стив хочет его.

Стиву семнадцать лет, он изо всех сил старается быть правильным, но у него не получается. У него получается обманывать окружающих, но себе лгать довольно сложно. И Стив стыдливо закрывает глаза. А перед глазами улыбающийся Баки с лихорадочно блестящими глазами, и Стив не знает, как избавиться от того, что сидит у него в голове, потому что это н е п р а в и л ь н о.

Стив читает книги по военной тактике, потому что мечтает поступить в армию и защищать Родину, Стив рисует, потому что у него это получается неплохо, и надо развивать навыки, Стив гладит себе брюки до идеальных стрелок. Это правильно. Стив правда старается быть правильным, но все равно вздрагивает каждый раз, когда Баки прикасается к нему, все равно слишком долго смотрит на Баки, слишком много думает о губах Баки.

*  
Стив готовит ужин, накрывает сковороду крышкой и уходит в спальню, забивается в кресло, поджимает под себя ноги и пытается читать. Он правда пытается, но буквы разбегаются, как маленькие паучки, а в голове гулкая пустота. Пустота, которую вскоре разрывает трель дверного звонка.

Стив моргает, а на улице уже темно. Он и не заметил, как стемнело, пока он неподвижно сидел в кресле. Ноги затекли, но дверной звонок ни на секунду не замолкает, и надо пойти открыть дверь.

За дверью стоит Баки. Он упирается лбом в косяк и давит на кнопку звонка, не давая ей передышки. Его лица не видно, но у него мокрые волосы, помятая одежда, и от него пахнет дешевым алкоголем.

— Бак, пойдем, заходи, — тихо говорит Стив и тянет Баки внутрь квартиры. В прихожей темно, Стив спотыкается, и Баки неуклюже приваливается к стене. Он тяжело дышит и, кажется, не слышит бормотания Стива про то, что «Пойдем, Бак, надо присесть» и «Баки, не упрямься, пойдем». Баки не слышит ничего из этого, только тяжело дышит, и в темноте не разберешь закрыты у него глаза или он слепо уставился в потолок. Но, когда Баки с трудом разлепляет губы и что-то говорит, Стив отчетливо видит, как движутся его губы.

— Впервые в жизни напился, представляешь? — Стив не представляет, он только смотрит на рот Баки и думает о том, что надо уложить друга в постель, потому что Стив решительно не знает, что делать дальше. С пьяным Баки, с его неправильными мыслями и с темнотой в коридоре.

Баки еще что-то говорит, а у него красные, искусанные губы, и горят щеки - это видно даже в темноте. У самого Стива все лицо полыхает, и он молчит, не двигается, стоит, как истукан и борется с желанием. С неправильным желанием. У Стива не может быть таких желаний. Потому что Стив правильный. Таких желаний быть не должно.

Стив продолжает говорить себе, что все это очень плохо, что он потом пожалеет, ой как пожалеет, но он не слушает себя, а делает большой шаг вперед и накрывает губы Баки своими.

У Баки красные, шершавые, искусанные, горячие губы. И сначала Стив ни о чем не думает, только немного привстает на цыпочки, чтобы было удобней. Стив не думает, что не умеет целоваться, он целует. А у Баки очень красивый рот, Стив не видит этого, он просто знает. Он хочет сказать об этом Баки, но, вот незадача, Стив занят.

Юношу накрывает волной чего-то неопределенного, когда Баки раскрывает губы, когда прихватывает зубами нижнюю губу Стива, когда прохладный язык скользит по зубам, когда Баки кладет горячую ладонь Стиву на затылок, и всё. Финиш. Предел. Дальше, кажется, Стив сломается.

Потому что Баки — его губы, руки, запах алкоголя, мокрые волосы, все вокруг — один сплошной Баки, и от этого тянет позвоночник, холодеют ладони, и хочется творить неправильные вещи. 

— Я так давно хотел это сделать, — говорит Баки, прерывая на мгновение поцелуй.

У Стива заходится сердце, настолько все это прекрасно и неправильно.

И они целуются, целуются, и у Баки горячие губы, а забытый ужин давным-давно остыл на плите.

А потом они сдвигают свои раздельные кровати и опять целуются. И Стив видит, какие алые у Баки губы, и все внутри у него сжимается от того, что они сейчас делают, и не хочется думать про завтра. Хочется целоваться.


End file.
